


Like father like son...and daughter....

by Stephenie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephenie/pseuds/Stephenie
Summary: Poor Adalind.





	Like father like son...and daughter....

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Grimm (TV series) world
> 
> All characters mentioned were created and or/are owned by Stephen Carpenter and Jim Kouf and produced by Universal Television for NBC. 
> 
> I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Grimm (TV series)
> 
> The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Grimm (TV series) story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.
> 
> I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.
> 
> I am grateful to the creators, producers etc. of Grimm, for her wonderful stories, my stories would not exist.  
> \----------------

 

Adalind was cursing to herself as she wandered around the flat, picking up discarded clothes in order to throw them into the already overflowing laundry basket. No-one seemed to give a damn as to where their clothes landed. She could expect that from the kids but Nick...Nick was worse as no matter how much she told him different- he kept thinking he was helping her by tucking his clothes onto the towel rack.

 

The toys were next to collect. Lego. If she found another bit of Lego she would scream. Well scream more than she did when she stood on it. Earlier she had been holding her favourite mug. That being a halloween one which Nick that had bought her. It was white and had a picture of a witch on a broom stick. Nick had laughed hysterically whilst Adalind had gave him a withering look...trying not to smile. Anyway, it was full of fantastically hot fresh coffee. She marvelled at how warm the mug was. The uncomfortable burning sensation on her palm was a relief to her sleep deprived mind. It had been a month since she was able to drink a coffee straight after making it. Even in work she had to leave half finished coffee mugs lying about.

 

Giving up for a moment, she let herself fall down onto the couch. She closed her eyes, wishing there was a spell like that out of...Harry Potter. Apparently Hexenbiest were not known to enjoy a clean house. Grimm's either.

 

She opened her eyes. There was a pop and she screamed.

 

Out of thin air, appeared a blonde girl, a toddler aged boy and a chuckling man-child who was crouched in between the children . It was clear who the ringleader of the group was. They were all laughing manically.

 

The man of her dreams. The love of her life... had his head back chuckling at her expense.

Her perfect kids were doing the same. Where Diana's chuckle sounded like her dad (when he actually did laugh!), Kelly's titter was with a wet element to it due to his new tooth growing in.

 

The laughter died down and all of them looked to Adalind for a reaction.

 ''Diana, please stop helping Nick to prank Mum.''

She then looked at Nick.

''I know it was your idea!''

Nick looked devastated at being found out.

Kelly had began humming to himself.

 

Adalind reached for her miraculously not spilled coffee. She sent a strained smile at the three and stood up.

''Right get to it!''

The three looked around at the mess and their faces fell when they saw the state of the place.

When Kelly's face fell, she doubted he was sad for anything other than that his favourite toy had been moved.

 

Nick caught her eye and winked. His mischievous smile let her know that he was anything but sorry.

She doubted she could ever get bored of the man.

Adalind turned her back on them and walked towards the kitchen.

A wide cheesy smile spread across her face and as she reached the washing basket and its overflowing contents, she doubted that even her immediate surroundings were able to steal it away from her.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
